Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370
In 2370, at least 38 log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Entrants * Captain Jean-Luc Picard Entries Following the encounter with Lore and the rogue Borg. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47025.4. We've returned to Federation space and are en route to Starbase 295. Mister La Forge remains under Doctor Crusher's care." Mission to Marijne VII. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47215.5. We are responding to a distress call from the science vessel ''Raman, which is apparently trapped inside the turbulent atmosphere of an unusual gas giant planet. We will use an experimental interface probe in our attempt to rescue it." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We have succeeded in disengaging Mister La Forge from the interface and are en route to Starbase 495." What a web we've weaved, Number One. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47169.2. Security Minister Satok has taken Tallera into custody and begun a search for the other isolationists." Installation of new warp core. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47225.7. Commander La Forge has completed the installation of our new warp core. We are preparing to test its capabilities." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The creatures infesting the ''Enterprise have been eliminated." Visit with the Cairn. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47254.1. A delegation of the Cairn have come on board. This telepathic species has no concept of spoken language. And is being instructed in its use by an old friend." Mission to Kesprytt III. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47304.2. The ''Enterprise has arrived at Kesprytt III in order to evaluate an unusual request on the part of the Kes'' for associate membership in the Federation." Mission to the Hekaras Corridor. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47310.2. We're investigating the disappearance of the medical transport [[USS Fleming|''Fleming]], somewhere in the Hekaras Corridor. Our search is complicated by the unique properties of this region." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We have traced the Fleming's course. She may have come to an unfortunate end." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47314.5. We have been continuing research while the Federation studies our preliminary reports on the rift. It appears certain that what we've seen here will have repercussions for many years." Mission to Atrea IV. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47410.2. The Atrean government has requested assistance in averting a natural disaster. Two geologists have come aboard. One is a human who has been living on Atrea IV." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The infusion into the core of Atrea IV has been accomplished. The core should remain molten for several hundred years." Search for the ''Pegasus'' ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47457.1. We have been trapped inside the asteroid for over eight hours. Mister Data and Commander La Forge are nearly ready to engage the cloak." Mission to Boraal II. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47423.9. We arrived at Boraal II in response to a distress call from Worf's foster brother, Nikolai Rozhenko." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47427.2. The Boraalans have reached the site of their new village. None of them suspects they ever left their planet. However, our success has come at a high price." Mission to Caldos II. ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. La Forge and Data have recovered from exposure to anaphasic energy. But Doctor Crusher's recovery will be of a more personal nature. The return of a defector. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47566.7. We have reached the coordinates in Federation space where Ensign Sito's escape pod was to have rendezvoused with us. However, we have been waiting for over 30 hours and there is no sign of her." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have intercepted a Cardassian report stating that a Bajoran prisoner escaped her captor and was killed in an evacuation pod as she tried to leave Cardassian space." Investigation of a rogue comet. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47615.2. We have encountered a rogue comet in Sector 1156. It is not native to this region and there is no record of this object on Federation charts." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47618.4. Commander La Forge has disabled the alien transformation program. Starfleet has dispatched archaeologists to study the archive." Supply mission to Barson II. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47623.2. We've arrived at Starbase 328 on schedule. After taking aboard medical supplies, we will depart for Barson II. Tactical upgrades. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47653.2. We're performing tests of our new tactical systems and weapon upgrades. Mister Worf is supervising the exercises." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Data and I have recovered the torpedo after three days. We are en route back." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Data has returned the crew to normal. Doctor Crusher has determined that the T-cell she used to clear Mr Barclay's Urodelan flu initiated the intron virus which swept through the ship." Mission to Dorvan V. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47751.2. The ''Enterprise is at Starbase 310 to meet Fleet Admiral Nechayev. This visit gives us the opportunity to pick up a member of the family." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise is at Dorvan V. I have spoken to the leader of their council. He will meet us this afternoon to discuss the situation." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47755. 3. The ''Enterprise is preparing to leave Dorvan V, but former cadet Wesley Crusher will be staying behind." The search for Bok. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47829.1. We've been in the Xendi Kabu system for over three hours and still no sign of Bok." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 47831.8. At Jason's request, the ''Enterprise has returned to Camor V." Scouting mission. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47869.2. After weathering an unexpected magnascopic storm, we are continuing our search for new Federation colony sites." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise is back under our control. All traces of the emergent intelligence are gone, and the object it created has disappeared into space." Mission briefing near the DMZ. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47941.7. The ''Enterprise is en route to a briefing on the situation in the Demilitarized Zone along the Cardassian border. Meanwhile, we're celebrating the return of an old friend." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Gul Evek and his crew have left the ''Enterprise. We have proceeded to our rendezvous with Admiral Nechayev." Infiltration of the Maquis. * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47943.2. It has been over a week since Lieutenant Ro left the ''Enterprise. We have yet to receive any communication from her." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Having earned the Maquis's trust with her raid on the ''Enterprise, Lieutenant Ro has been given access to a ship and allowed to leave the settlement alone.'' * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have received word from Commander Riker and Lieutenant Ro that the Maquis will attack the convoy as planned. Our ships have taken up position in the Hugora Nebula to wait for them." Picard's trail by Q. ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Starfleet Command reports no unusual activity along the Neutral Zone and there is no sign of a temporal anomaly." Category:Logs